


Chemistry

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [30]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley struggles with her schoolwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt #433 'Chemistry.'

“Remind me why I decided to go back to school?” asked Hayley, slamming her chemistry book down on the Mikaelsons’ dining table.

“Because you want to set a good example for Hope” said Rebekah. “And you don’t want Klaus to be the only parent who can help her with her homework, do you?”

Hayley sighed. “Don’t get me wrong—I don’t hate school, really—but this class is kicking my ass.”

Rebekah picked up the textbook. “Let me help. I know a thing or two about chemistry.”

Hayley grinned. “I’ll bet you do.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter.”


End file.
